Goodlooking Witchsoldier Robemoon: Dreams Arc
by Hadisia
Summary: This is an SMHP crossover, set in the manga, volume 14. Sirius, Remus, Snape and Harry as the Outer Senshi. No real Japanese was butchered in the writing of this fic. Mild SBRL, of course. Dubbies: Uranus and Neptune aren't cousins.
1. New Soldier Dreams, Part One

NOTES: This is the Sailormoon/Harry Potter thing. This is set during the SuperS series in the manga - the opening of volume 14, which involves the Outer Senshi. This would be Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn (actually, I don't think Saturn is technically an Outer Senshi, but she is now by association...). In this fic, that would be Sirius, Remus, Snape, and Harry, respectively.  
  
I love the SuperS series, especially in the manga (the anime excluded the Outer Senshi! Bastards! But the Amazoness Quartet was still so awesome). One of my favourite parts was seeing the Outer Senshi living together.  
  
Um...I guess I should post a warning that since a) I'm a Sirius/Remus shipper, and b) as they are Uranus and Neptune, they are together...there be slash. Mostly hints and references. I'd say this little fic (ficlet?) is about PG.  
  
Ages are also different. Sirius, Remus, and Severus are about in their twenties or so. Harry's age is hard to pinpoint since he's been growing really fast, but I'd say he's about three-five. Maybe six. At any rate, he's in the "bloody cute" age bracket.  
  
Um...this is based on the Sailormoon manga, volume 14/SuperS3, but I've added a lot of dialogue. Hopefully, it's more enjoyable to read. I'm hoping to add more.  
  
More notes at the bottom.  
  
"Oh my God! Isn't that Sirius Black? Over there?"  
  
"The F1 test driver Sirius Black?"  
  
"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! Yes!"  
  
"And look who's with him! Remus Lupin! The violinist!"  
  
"Is it true they live together? They're wearing matching rings!"  
  
"I heard they went abroad for awhile, with some scientist."  
  
"I heard they adopted a child."  
  
"No! Really?"  
  
-----  
  
"Sirius, why didn't you pick me up in your car?" Remus asked, walking our of the market with a bag of groceries. On his right ring finger, a pale purple gem on three thin bands glinted in the sunlight.  
  
"It's just one bag. Hey, we'll get a small backpack in the store for you to carry them in. I like the feel of a motorcycle."  
  
"Well, it's terribly inconvenient. And we're not buying a backpack just because you wanted to ride your motorcycle." Remus set the bag behind Sirius and sat down behind the groceries.  
  
"Aw, Remus..."  
  
"How else will I hold onto them?" Remus asked, smiling as he put his helmet on.  
  
"But...I want to feel you near me."  
  
"Then you should have brought the car."  
  
"Hmph." Sirius started to pout before his grey eyes fell upon the bag. "Hey, what with these flowers?" he asked, lifted a bouquet of white roses out of the bag and sniffing them. A thorn got caught under his ring, and he gingerly removed it. "Ow," he muttered.  
  
"Six months."  
  
"Huh?" Sirius looked up from his poor, injured finger.  
  
"It's been six months since the four of us started our new life," Remus explained, reaching around the bag of groceries to hold onto Sirius's waist. "Oh, Sirius, you unbuttoned your shirt again. You'll get charged for public indecency."  
  
"Six months?" Sirius mused to himself, ignoring Remus's chastisement. "Wow. That long already? Seems more like six minutes..." As if remembering something, Sirius sat up and looked back at Remus. "Ah! Did you get diapers, Remus? I think we're out."  
  
"You've already forgotten?" Remus asked. "Our little prince grew out of those."  
  
"Like I said, six minutes..."  
  
-----  
  
Severus glared at the computer screen, his ring causing a stray beam of sunlight to bounce on the screen. Severus ignored the tiny dimple of light. He didn't like what these graphs were showing at all.  
  
"This much...in this amount of time..." he murmured.  
  
CRASH BANG BAM!  
  
"God damn it!" he swore. "That better not have been my test tubes! 'Take care of him,' they said. I can't watch that damn brat all the time...!"  
  
Severus heaved a sigh, resting his forehead on the computer screen.  
  
"And just when I thought he was calmed down. 'Just try to stay out of trouble,' I told him. He never listens to me..."  
  
In the kitchen, a small boy sat amongst a mess of broken glass and china. He was covered in small cuts and crying loudly. As the wounds begin to close up on their own, his paused in his sobbing.  
  
"We're back!" Remus called out from the foyer, holding the groceries in one arm and pushing some light brown hair back into place from where the wind had blown it.  
  
"Damn, it's hot!" Sirius exclaimed, wiping sweat off his forehead. "Bloody summer. Bloody helmet."  
  
"Helmets are your friend, Sirius. They keep your hair from getting covered in blood," Remus said mildly, running a hand through Sirius's long, black strands. "They also keep it from blowing in your face."  
  
"I'd almost rather have my head bashed in than riding around in that. You can't feel the wind with those things on."  
  
"SIRIUS-PAPA! REMUS-PAPA!"  
  
Harry came running down the hall, free of injury, grinning happily at the men in the doorway.  
  
"You're back!" he cried. "Siiiiriuuuus-papaaa!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Hey there, Harry. You been good for Severus?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Harry says, tugging on Sirius's unbuttoned shirt. "Come on, let's go play!"  
  
"Ah, Severus," Remus greeted. The pale man was currently leaning against the kitchen doorway, attempting to sneer and failing in the immense heat.  
  
"I see you two are back. For God's sake, Sirius, button your damn shirt," Severus growled, clearly not in a good mood.  
  
"Severus-papa showed me how the computer worked. I got to press the buttons!" Harry told Sirius and Remus eagerly.  
  
"You clambered onto my lab and refused to get off. You even hit the keys. I lost half an hour's worth of work!" Severus exclaimed. However, he gave Remus a significant look as he said this.  
  
"I see," said Remus. Sirius looked up at him, and then at Severus, who nodded gravely.  
  
"What? What?" Harry asked, bouncing up and down. "Whatwhatwhatwhatwh-"  
  
"We were only wondering why you were still in your pyjamas," Sirius told the boy, lifting him up. "Severus didn't even change you? You'll have to get dressed before your violin lesson with Remus."  
  
"I was busy," Severus muttered. "He can dress himself, anyways."  
  
"What?!" Harry shouted in surprise. "Violin lesson? But I wanted to play with you! Severus-papa wouldn't play with me at all!" Harry began to pout at Sirius.  
  
"Hush! Now go get dressed!" Sirius set Harry down and pushed him gently in the direction of his room. "Hurry, before the other kids get here."  
  
Harry shot his guardians a dirty look, but rushed off to his bedroom.  
  
"Severus?" Remus asked as he watched Harry disappear down the hallway. "The computer..."  
  
"If you're going to have your lesson soon, we'll have to save it," Severus grumbled. "You might want to have a look at the kitchen as well." He pulled at the loose sleeves on his shirt. "Damn it. We've never had a summer like this before."  
  
"Tell me about it," Sirius said. "I should just get rid of this shirt altogether..."  
  
"Oh good Lord," Remus nearly shouted. "My mother's good china..."  
  
"Not to mention the cabinet," Sirius muttered, standing behind Remus. "Bloody hell, Severus! I know you don't like watching kids, but you could have kept him from this!"  
  
"I didn't know he'd left!" Severus said. "He was my room with me, quiet, reading a book, and then..."  
  
Remus sighed, but no anger could be seen. Sirius and Severus relaxed.  
  
"Well, it's hardly a surprise. He must be bored to tears here. He's already read everything in the house..."  
  
"Except for the books in your bedroom," Severus muttered. Sirius grinned wolfishly.  
  
"He's been growing up so fast," Remus said, ignoring Severus. "The other day he began reciting William Blake. Sort of. Midway through he changed to Dr Seuss." He smiled. "But it was still such a surprise..."  
  
"Mm," Severus agreed, leaning back against the wall as Remus began to pick up the shards of glass and china on the floor. "I can't keep up. Sometimes I look at him, and I forget whether or not he can walk on his own."  
  
"Everyday..." Sirius began as footsteps could be heard.  
  
"I wanna wear this today!" Harry called out as he came running down the hall with a red top and shorts. "Remus-papaaa, I can't undo the buttons!"  
  
"...it's like a dream," Sirius continued. "And everyday, I'm afraid that this dream..." he trailed off.  
  
"Yes," said Remus, tugging Harry's shirt on. "There you go, Harry."  
  
"In just six months," Severus said, "this much growth...every morning, it's something new." His black eyes caught sight of the groceries on the floor, and he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Roses, Remus?"  
  
"Yes," said Remus, standing up. "They're for you, Severus."  
  
Silence. Harry took a slurp of milk through a straw, watching the adults with big, green eyes.  
  
"Remus, that's not funny," Sirius said, putting an arm around the shorter man possessively.  
  
"But I'm not joking," Remus said, with a touch of amusement.  
  
"...leave me out of your marriage problems," Severus growled, narrowing his eyes at Remus.  
  
"What problems? These are for you, Severus. And Sirius. And Harry. And myself." Remus looked around the room. "Ah, did was the vase broken as well? I'll have to put these in a pitcher for now..."  
  
"I get it," Sirius suddenly said, smirking. Severus was clearly still lost. "Six months," he said simply.  
  
"Ah." Severus nodded, but shot Remus a dirty look.  
  
"Ah, indeed," Remus said from the sink. "It's been six months since our new life began. Is has been like a dream, hasn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Sirius picked Harry up and swung the boy in his arms a bit. Harry shrieked with laughter and kicked excitedly in the air. "He was good and quiet when he was small and in diapers...but now he's big and a real handful! Didn't he break the telly the other day?"  
  
"As I recall, you found it quite amusing at the time," Severus commented.  
  
"You were laughing, Sirius-mama!" Harry added. Severus made a choking noise in the background. Remus outright laughed.  
  
"Mama? Mama?" Sirius cried indignantly. "I'll have your hide for that!" He held the boy upside down and began to tickle his feet with one hand, the other holding the boy to his chest. Harry broke out into giggles, thrashing and kicking in Sirius's arms.  
  
"Sirius, don't do that while you're holding him!" Remus yelled. "He could fall and break his head!"  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes at lifted the breathless child onto his shoulder.  
  
"Who's the mama now, Harry?" he asked, ignoring the dirty look Remus gave him.  
  
"You are!" Harry giggled.  
  
Sirius pretended to scowl.  
  
"You certainly don't get that from my side of the family. I blame you, Severus. Stop corrupting the boy."  
  
"Maybe you should cut your hair, you bloody girl," Severus muttered.  
  
"Oh, and yours isn't long?" Sirius pulled at some of the strands.  
  
"Ow! You immature-"  
  
"Shoulder length. At my style's shared by both genders."  
  
"Shut the hell up," Severus snapped. Sirius fell silent; Severus seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
Just like a dream...everyday... he thought. And that solar eclipse, just weeks after our new life together started...  
  
I was at the London Observatory and Scientific Research Centre that day...  
  
To be continued...  
  
Here are some after-fic notes:  
  
NOTES:  
  
-"I want to feel you near me." My attempt to be just as cryptic yet blatant about the Uranus/Neptune relationship as the anime writers were.  
  
-In the manga, Haruka walks around with a button up shirt, but only one is actually buttoned. Later, when she and Hotaru are playing that "build a solar system game" (how come I never had one of those?), her shirt is completely unbuttoned, so that her bra shows. Maybe Takeuchi did it to show everyone that yes, Haruka was all female. Still...[sweatdrop]  
  
-In the translated manga, Michiru refers to Hotaru as "our little princess." Since I've heard that's what she says in Japanese, I've decided to turn it into "prince," since I don't know of a similar cute name for boys. Do boys even have cute pet names like girls do? I know my parents have a wide variety of adorable names for my sister and myself.  
  
-As far as I know, there is no London Observatory and Scientific Research. I made that name up.  
  
-I'm aware that Snape and Sirius never call each other by their given names (Snape never calls any of the three by their given names, in fact). However, as this is a different universe, this Snape is a little more familiar and friendly with these three, and therefore doesn't call them by their surnames. That's also why there is about 77% less snark than canon would dictate between these characters, though because I like their banter, I've kept some of it.  
  
-The "papa" thing is from the manga as well. It was too cute not to add. In the manga, Hotaru calls Michiru and Setsuna "Michiru-mama" and "Setsuna- mama," while Haruka is often called "Haruka-papa," a reference, of course, the Haruka's wonderful butchiness. In my crossover, however, neither Remus nor Sirius poses as a girl as Haruka posed as a boy. Instead, it is a recurring joke (well, it would be if I wrote it) that because of Sirius's long hair, he's called a girl and made fun of (until he punches that person in the gut. Sirius is very touchy about his hair). That's why Sirius is occasionally called "Sirius-mama" by Harry when Harry is being mischievous by teasing him.  
  
-I believe JK Rowling's site states that Sirius's eyes are grey. In any case, I'm going with that. -The rings are a manga thing, and are explained later. Looking at a picture in the manga, they feature a stone on three bands. I've made the stone a light purple fluorite because it's the gemstone on Saturn's tiara. As far as I know, the stone was never identified in the manga OR anime (do they even have the rings in the anime?).  
  
MORE NOTES: The Outer Senshi are my favourite, though (of course!). It was the changing of the Outer Senshi that sold me into my new idea. Sirius would make a perfect Uranus - he's just crazy, arrogant, and awesome enough to do it - and Remus was a good Neptune, and not just because I'm a Sirius/Remus shipper. Remus is cool, calm, and intelligent, and while he's not a violinist or snobby (I love Michiru, but she is just a little snobby in the beginning), well, it's still kinda a parody. Snape was, of course, Pluto, though this meant a little tweaking with the Pluto-Ginmoon relationship - more tolerated than adoring on Pluto's part. And Saturn was...Harry Potter. Naturally, I was sticking to the manga plotline and not the anime one, so Harry got to be a cyborg. It just worked better than Moon for Harry. His original life wasn't so great - part cyborg and stuck with a crazy dad who used him as a vessel for evil - but then he's reborn again, becomes cute, adorable and perky while being raised by Sirius, Remus, and Snape. 


	2. New Soldier Dreams, Part Two

I've written part two. Introspection on Severus/Pluto's part.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
There was this ominous premonition – the first since our start together.  
  
"First stage contact confirmed," Dr Sinistra said. "The eclipse is about to begin, everyone!"  
  
I had the horrible feeling that the darkness was falling...  
  
For the first time in my life as Severus Snape, I wanted to be wrong.  
  
"Second stage confirmed!"  
  
Severus looked up at Dr Sinistra, who was looking at the computer and taking down notes on a clip board.  
  
The screen showed something I had never seen before. A face, but horribly, horribly distorted...it was laughing. I could hear it laughing. And for one moment, everything around me grew dark.  
  
"-erus! Severus!"  
  
Severus jumped back. Dr Sinistra's hand rested in the air where his shoulder had been, giving him a funny look. A few nearby scientists looked over in curiousity.  
  
"Severus? You're drenched in sweat," Sinistra said. "You missed the eclipse. It was beautiful."  
  
Beautiful? How could you say that, you fool? Didn't you feel it? Space-time has been distorted – I felt it distort. Didn't anyone else sense it?  
  
I know it. Something foreign had just invaded us, from another dimension...  
  
Could it be an enemy?  
  
Severus ran outside, much to the surprise of his coworkers. The normally cool and collected man just looked like he'd seen his grandmother's ghost and decided to chase after it.  
  
"Dr Sinistra?" an intern began. "Should we-"  
  
"No," Sinistra said, dropping her hand to her side. "Let him be. He must have..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say. "Just...give him some room."  
  
And then...when I needed to transfigure...I couldn't...  
  
"Pluto Wand Power! Charm up!" Severus shouted, throwing his wand-shaped pen into the air.  
  
The pen clattered to the ground.  
  
"What...the hell?"  
  
Severus stared at the pen on the ground. His transfiguration had never failed him before.  
  
Why couldn't I transfigure?  
  
"-erus-papa! Severus-papa!"  
  
Severus shook himself out his revery. Remus and Sirius were watching him knowingly, but tiny little Harry was staring up at him with large, impatient eyes.  
  
"Severus-papa," he keened, tugging on Severus's loose green shirt.  
  
"...sorry, Harry." Severus patted the boy on the head, and Harry beamed up at him.  
  
"That's okay! Watch what I can do, Severus-papa!"  
  
"All right," Severus said quietly.  
  
Has it been six months already?  
  
"Are you watching? If you look away, you're gonna miss!"  
  
"I said I was watching, didn't I?"  
  
We all knew it would come. Our battle had finished, and we had to select a different path to take. That we couldn't transfigure was surely a sign that our mission was indeed complete.  
  
However...  
  
"Don't look away, okay? Wa-"  
  
"I'm watching you, damn it!" Severus snapped. Harry just grinned, however, used to Severus's impatient outburst.  
  
However...  
  
"Okay. Watch me."  
  
"Harry, I'm-"  
  
"Whee!"  
  
Harry promptly fell to the side and onto his hands. He waved, his feet in the air, much to the restrained horror of Remus and the prideful glee of Sirius.  
  
You were with Remus and Sirius on the day of that eclipse. You couldn't have been anywhere else. You were less than a month old. I remember seeing you before leaving for London, Remus feeding you.  
  
"It's a standhand!" Harry declared.  
  
"Handstand," Sirius corrected.  
  
"Yeah, that!" Harry wobbled some more before falling backwards onto his bum. "Ow."  
  
Remus feeds you and takes care of your health. Sirius plays with you and he used to change your diapers. I make sure you're educated and disciplined. We all took on roles to bring you up.  
  
"He's going to break his head open doing that," Remus sighed.  
  
"No I won't," Harry protested.  
  
Since the day of that eclipse, Harry, you've grown with such speed.  
  
"It's too close to the ground to break, Remus," Sirius replied. However, he turned to Harry and said, "But from now on, only do that on the carpet, okay?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Harry said distractedly. His large green eyes were staring up at Severus.  
  
"I swear, the two of you are going to give me grey hairs," Remus muttered in the this be a sign? Could this be a sign of our awakening?  
  
"Severus-papa?" Harry asked quietly. "What're you thinking about?"  
  
Severus hesitated, not sure of how to answer the boy. But the doorbell rang, and Harry jumped up.  
  
"That's them!" he shrieked, running from the room. "Iiiii'll get it!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Good Lord, is it time already?" Remus asked, leaving the room hurriedly. "I completely forgot!"  
  
Sirius chuckled. Severus simply stared at the hallway.  
  
What are you trying to tell us?  
  
"Severus," Sirius said quietly.  
  
Severus looked over at him. Sirius's face was grim, a strange look on the normally hearty man's face.  
  
"Come on. Harry likes it when we watch his lessons."  
  
Sirius exited the kitchen. In the living room, Remus could be heard telling him to button his shirt. The students were tittering on about some sort or another.  
  
What awaits us down the road?  
  
"Severus-papa?" Harry called plaintively. "Come watch me play!"  
  
The brats were still chattering inanely.  
  
"Seeeveruuuuus-paaaapaaaaa!" Harry called.  
  
Severus pushed himself off the wall.  
  
"I'm coming, you insufferable little child!" he responded, putting as much vehemence into the word "child" as possible.  
  
"Yaaaaaay!"  
  
What does the future hold for us?  
  
I know that Setsuna's flashback in the manga is small and doesn't mean much. But this sort of a crossovery-adaption, so...  
  
A note on the name: Goodlooking Witchsoldier Robemoon, or Bijin Mashi Robemoon. Bijin is a word that, literally, means "pretty/goodlooking person." It usually means a woman, but it could mean a man. Of course, that would make the man someone effeminate, but...it's the best I could find. Mashi is not, to my knowelge, a real word. I made it combining the characters for "demon, magic" (ma) and "soldier" (shi). I made it up to make a connection to the magic part of Harry Potter. Robemoon is a parallel to Sailormoon: the "sailor" part is a reference to the sailor uniforms girls in Japan wear. In Harry Potter, magic students (at least in England) wear robes. 


	3. New Soldier Dreams, Part Three

NOTES: Someone asked about the inner senshi, transformations, and other ships. INNER SENSHI: They will be revealed later. TRANSFORMATIONS: I call them transfigurations here, for obvious reasons. Um...imagine what you like. They don't really have a henshin sequence in the manga... OTHER SHIPS: The usual Moon/Mask and Chibimoon/Helios. Maybe a hinted Mars/Venus (maybe!), because it was sorta kinda maybe hinted at in the very last arc in the manga. Rei absolutely hated men in the manga (though she did have a crush on a guy when she was younger. Who knows what Takeuchi was trying to imply?)  
  
More small moments. What about Remus/Neptune's thoughts? A little more SB/RL here, but it's more of a comforting hug/cuddle thing towards the end.  
  
"Yes. Very good, Connor," Remus told a small, chubby little boy with dirty blonde hair. "Excellent playing. Just...try a little harder not to, ah...make it...squeak so much."  
  
Severus snorted and Sirius tried desperately not to chuckle too loud. One's ears always ached for a few minutes after Connor Lane played. The boy had absolutely no talent, but his mother was very pushy.  
  
"Harry, you're up next!"  
  
As Harry stood up with his violin, the chittering of the other children began again.  
  
"Here it comes!"  
  
"Wow, does it really...?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, it does!"  
  
"It's so weird!"  
  
Severus glared at them, and the children immediately fell silent, though they all watched Harry with a sort of nervous fascination.  
  
"One...two..." Remus counted, and the boy started off.  
  
There was music playing, but no one was listening to it. Remus stared in shock as a large, transparent wing seemed to unfold from Harry's violin. The boy continued playing.  
  
"There it is!"  
  
"The Hippogryph's ghost!"  
  
Connor flung his arms around Remus's legs, sniffling.  
  
"There's that thing from the last lesson! It's back, it's back!"  
  
"Why does it always show up when Harry plays?!"  
  
"Sh, quiet, children..." Remus said, attempting to keep the calm. "It...I..." Remus glanced over at Sirius and Severus, who were just as dumbfounded.  
  
Small Lady?  
  
A transparent young girl, looking to be in her early teens, was there, with bright red hair and freckles everywhere. She chased after the Hippogryph, and Harry suddenly stopped playing.  
  
It can't be...but...Small Lady? Robeginmoon?  
  
"Harry, wait-!" Sirius called out, but the boy was already chasing the girl down the hallway. Remus followed, his heart pounding violently in his chest. "Harry!"  
  
What is going on here? Remus thought. He wanted to scream his confusion, but only his legs seemed to work.  
  
The Hippogryph bolted back on its heels at the end of the hall, and then collapsed. The young girl kneeled beside it, desperately trying to rouse it back to its feet. She suddenly sat back and began to sob into her small, transparent hands.  
  
What could this vision mean? Has something happened to the others?  
  
Harry simply stood there and watched, his violin dangling limply in his hand.  
  
Harry...  
  
Remus reached the boy and leaned down next to him. The boy's eyes were like rocks, staring at the apparition with no emotion.  
  
Compared to how you were before...remembering your life as the cyborg son of the mad scientist James Potter...no one could have predicted that you would grow to be such a happy, joyful child.  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and watched with the boy as the girl continued to sob, occasionally reaching out to storke the Hippogryph.  
  
But there are times...times when your green eyes become cold and hard.  
  
The violin remained motionless against Harry's side.  
  
Like the planet Saturn.  
  
Remus heard heavy footsteps in the hall that stopped a few feet away. He didn't look back at Sirius and Severus, but instead held Harry tighter to him.  
  
"I've seen her before," Harry stated, in a voice too serious for the normally cheery six-year-old. "In your pictures. With those other people."  
  
Remus's mind flashed back to a few photographs he remembered in the albums. Standing in the park with their frizzy-haired Princess and her fellow Witchsoldiers. The dark, untalkative Prince who didn't smile much and rarely talked, but his eyes always lit up when he saw his Herm-own-ninny.  
  
The apparition began to fade.  
  
"She's been crying because that Hippogryph died," Harry continued, never wavering in his flat, cold voice. "The poor thing."  
  
This boy...  
  
Remus tightened his hold on Harry even as the boy slowly became himself once more, squirming about and nearly dropping his violin onto the floor.  
  
Is he going to awaken again?  
  
"Remus," Sirius said quietly, and Remus remembered that he still had seven small children out in his living room with very expensive musical instruments, and that he should be feeling a little worried about that.  
  
I won't allow it.  
  
Harry pulled away and looked up at Remus quizzically.  
  
"What's wrong, Remus-papa?" he asked, large eyes brimming with worry. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Harry," Severus said, appearing next to the boy. "Come. Your...classmates...will have parents waiting."  
  
He grasped the boy's hand and led him back into the living room. The boy hesitated for a moment, glancing back at his other two parents, but a tug on his hand pulled him away from the hall.  
  
I must stop it at all costs.  
  
"Remus, you're shaking," Sirius said, wrapping an arm around Remus's shoulders and pulling the shorter man into an awkward hug. "Remus. Remus!"  
  
I won't allow him to awaken!  
  
"Remus!"  
  
Remus felt the painful snap back to reality as Sirius jostled him.  
  
"Remus! Your face..." Sirius trailed off. "Hey. Don't worry. That...nothing has happened. Nothing."  
  
Can't allow that power to awaken again...  
  
"...no, nothing could have happened," Remus finally said, his voice rough. "We would have known. I would have known. If anything...if Small Lady...if..."  
  
"We would have known," Sirius agreed, sounding relieved. He sagged a bit into Remus, burying his face in the brown hair and tightening his hold on Remus. "We would have known."  
  
And if we didn't know? What if they...  
  
Remus could say nothing.  
  
In the manga, Hotaru was recreated over and over by her father, so that she was part-cyborg (is that the term?). Most of body had been replaced with robotic, mechanical parts. Dr Tomoe (by the way, it's pronounced toh-moh- eh, not toh-moh) was one crazy fucker, yes he was. Oh, he was also killed in the manga when he became a Daimohn. He didn't come back good and restored like he did in the anime. 


	4. New Soldier Dreams, Part Four

And now Sirius/Uranus gets a turn.  
  
"Remus-papa!" Harry shouted. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Remus took a deep breath and smiled down at the little boy, who was already running to the kitchen.  
  
"C'mon, Remus-papa! Let's make dinner!"  
  
"Alright, alright, Harry. Just wait for- don't you go near the cutlery drawer!" Remus tore out of the living room, rushing into the kitchen as fast as he could.  
  
"But you get to use them..."  
  
Sirius tried not to laugh too loud as he gently closes the door to the kitchen.  
  
I wish the four of us could just live here forever...  
  
"So what happened in the hallway?" Severus asked.  
  
"You saw what happened. Our little princess chased a Hippogryph."  
  
But something...something tells me...  
  
"You know what I mean, Sirius Black," Severus snapped, narrowing his dark eyes at the man.  
  
"And you know exactly what happened, Severus Snape," Sirius snapped back, walking over to the window and leaning his head near the pane. "There was a vision. A vision triggered by Harry. Remus...didn't like it."  
  
Something tells me...that morning is close...  
  
"You know how he gets when he can't understand a vision. And now that he doesn't have the Deep Aqua Mirror, he can't even divine the answer. He gets edgy when he can't figure things like that out."  
  
"He's not the only one." Severus walked up next to him and stared out the window. "Look," he said, pointing. "You can't even see the moon."  
  
"It's been like that for a while," Sirius said. "The sky's just too dark."  
  
Morning is coming when we will awaken from this dream of ours.  
  
"Hmph." Severus leaned his back against the window, folding his arms across his chest. "Harry's phenomonal growth rate. The darkening of the sky. Our inability to transfigure. And that vision earlier."  
  
What will happen when we stop dreaming?  
  
Sirius remained silent, staring out the window, trying in vain to find a sliver of moonlight.  
  
"Something is happening," Severus said, speaking to himself. "These signs..."  
  
What will happen when that morning comes?  
  
"Diiiiiiiinerrrrrr!" Harry called out cheerfully. "Come on and eat! Iiiiiiiit's paaaaaaaaaastaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"  
  
Severus sighed and pushed himself off the window.  
  
"We're coming, you obnoxious little brat!" he called, walking to the door.  
  
He stopped and turned around. "Sirius?"  
  
What will happen to our dream?  
  
"Yeah, I'm coming."  
  
What will happen to us?  
  
-----  
  
Sirius leaned back against the couch, watching as the normally energetic Harry sat quiet and still on the floor, eyes closed in concentration. A small solar system floated and swirled gently between them.  
  
"Be careful, now," Sirius said gently. "Don't use too much..."  
  
In these past six months, we've built ourselves a beautiful, quiet little life.  
  
Remus entered the room quietly, seating himself beside Sirius.  
  
"How goes the game, boys?" Remus asked. "Sirius, button your shirt already."  
  
"Harry is doing very well," Sirius answered, ignoring the second comment. "But don't talk to him; he's busy concentrating, okay?"  
  
"Well," Remus said, "I can see what Harry does, but I'm at a loss as to your purpose, Sirius." Remus gave Sirius a cheeky grin.  
  
And we're happy. We truly are.  
  
"Isn't it obvious? I thought you were supposed to be smart," Sirius scoffed. "I'm keeping his power under control, so that we don't have a repeat of last time."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid Mr Jost will never quite forgive or forget that...incident."  
  
Sirius let out a barking laugh and wrapped an arm around Remus's shoulders.  
  
"What a great night that was."  
  
"Mm." Remus leaned into Sirius, watching Harry for a minutes. "A lot of your small planets from yesterday are gone, Harry. And a lot of the gas has vanished, too."  
  
But is this life of ours, this dream of ours, truly meant to last?  
  
"Right now," Harry spoke flatly without breaking his concentration. Sirius always found this a bit disconcerting, "we're simulating the past at a very high speed. We're at 4.2 billion years now. That's our current colar system."  
  
"Yes, I can tell. I can see Neptune."  
  
"I can see Uranus," Sirius leered.  
  
Are we meant to stay where we are, passive and useless? Or...  
  
"What are those flashing lights?" Remus asked Harry, decidingly ignoring Sirius.  
  
Or...  
  
"Those are asteroids and small planets. I don't know what to do with them – whether to let them live or die."  
  
"That white star...that's the moon, isn't it?" Remus asked, pointing to a white light. "It's very pretty. Just like a pearl..."  
  
"That white light...it seems to wrap itself around the Earth. That blue bead over there," Sirius said quietly.  
  
"Siriuuuus!" a bushy-haired girl exclaimed, looking a little irritated, but overall very happy to see him.  
  
This light...it was always surrounding her...  
  
"Sirius..." Remus sighed and tightened his hold on Sirius. "You miss her...don't you?"  
  
"...I wonder..." Sirius threw his head back and looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder...how they're all doing."  
  
Or will we be summoned again?  
  
"Sirius..."  
  
"Now," Harry continued, "we've just gone past that solar eclipse that happened the other day."  
  
Sirius and Remus froze, staring in horror as the blue bead of the Earth turned dark and black.  
  
"Wha...Harry..." Sirius sputtered. "Harry, what the hell?!"  
  
"The Earth's becoming darker and darker," Remus croaked.  
  
"Didn't the eclipse end?" Sirius demanded, gripping Remus's arm. This had never happened before.  
  
"Sirius...the light from the moon...it's turned black."  
  
Are we even needed anymore?  
  
"Harry! Harry! Harry! Snap out of it!" Sirius shouted, pulling the boy back form the game. Harry's eyes flew open, and the solar system disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Sirius-papa? Remus-papa? What's wrong?"  
  
Do we have a purpose anymore?  
  
Sirius took a deep breath and released Harry.  
  
"I think...I think that's enough for today, Harry," he said, ruffling the boy's hair. "Go take a bath and get ready for bed, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" With a big grin on his face, Harry skipped off upstairs towards the bathroom.  
  
Or are we just...  
  
Sirius watched as the boy disappeared up the stairs before falling down wearily into Remus's arms.  
  
...useless?  
  
"Sirius?"  
  
Like I've said before, in the manga, Haruka/Uranus goes walking around the house with her shirt unbuttoned and her bra showing. I don't know why...of course, I don't know why Setsuna/Pluto goes walking around in really skimpy, really kinky-looking outfits, either, but there you go (um, note: Severus/Pluto doesn't do this. That would be weird). 


	5. New Soldier Dreams, Part Five

"The vision that Harry saw," Severus began, typing away at the computer as he spoke, "was of the Earth and moon covered in darkness after the eclipse, wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes," replied Remus. "It was..."  
  
"Disturbing as all holy hell," Sirius muttered.  
  
"Disconcerting, to say in the least."  
  
"Hnn." Severus stopped typing and sighed. He stood up and turned around, facing Remus and Sirius. "The distortion in space-time over London that night. The dramatic rise in temperature. The abnormal increase in plant growth everywhere. The devastation and destruction of cities with no apparent cause. All of these have been dictated by the new moon - all of these began the day after the solar eclipse.  
  
"The enemy has invaded us, gentlemen."  
  
Remus slammed his fist against the wall behind him. Sirius and Severus looked at him, startled.  
  
"We know that already, Severus," Remus said in a dangerously quiet voice. "However...  
  
"You, at the London Observatory and Scientific Research Centre that day.  
  
"Me, in the middle of my performance in Vienna.  
  
"And Sirius during the race in Africa.  
  
"And in the gathering of the darkness...in the falling of cities and death of people...what else were we to think but 'the enemy!'  
  
"And yet...and yet...  
  
"We couldn't transfigure."  
  
Remus ran his hands through his light brown hair, making it stand up and sprawl everywhere.  
  
"Do you- of course you know what this means. Don't you?"  
  
"Remus-" Sirius said pleadingly.  
  
"We can't transfigure anymore!" Remus cried. "We have no power anymore – no power as the witchsoldiers of the outer planets!"  
  
The room was quiet. Remus slumped against the wall, looking more tired than Sirius and Severus had ever seen him look before.  
  
They had all knew what was coming, what it meant. But it had been so easy to pretend.  
  
"So," said Sirius. "Is that it? We're no longer needed? Our Princess has forsaken us, has she? Abandoned and left us. Those four...they can go and fight proudly as wonderful soldiers. They can go and protect the Witchprincess, just them. Our inability to transfigure – was that the sign that we're no longer needed?" Sirius leaned against the wall and slid down it, burying his face in his hands.  
  
"We were never meant to protect her," Severus said quietly. "You both know that. The three of us...our mission is different. Separated and left alone on our own planets. Our life was dedicated to protecting this solar system. That's why we're so far away from the others."  
  
"We failed the last time," Sirius muttered from behind his hands.  
  
"Last time, the enemy was from Earth," Severus growled.  
  
"But we failed to protect the solar system," Remus said. "No matter how far away we were, we still failed. That's why we're here now, that's why we're these people now."  
  
When no one said anything, Remus continued quietly, "That's why Harry is here now."  
  
Sirius and Severus looked over at Remus, who was staring off in thought.  
  
"Remus..."  
  
"I've been thinking for a while now," Remus said, "about us. About Harry. About who we...used to be.  
  
"At first...I didn't want Harry to awaken again. I didn't want him to come into his power. I knew it was inevitable; some day, some time in the future, Robesaturn will awaken and destroy the world. He is the one who brings the silence.  
  
"But...I can remember him. From back then."  
  
"Remus, you can't possibly-"  
  
"Yes. It's hard; the past is sketchy. Well, it was two thousand years ago." Remus chuckles lightly, almost desperately. "But I can remember...we were so young then. Our Princess had just been born. Even the solitary guardians of the outer system we allowed to attend and see their Witchprincess. Even Saturn was allowed."  
  
"Yes," Severus said, startling Remus out of his revery. "He was powerless even then. Queen Selenity had sealed away his powers. The court...they were afraid of him. Afraid of what a little boy could do with those powers and that glaive. So the Queen gave in to pressure and sealed it all away. He was teased, of course – the Powerless Witchsoldier."  
  
"He clung to us the entire time," Sirius chuckled. "We saw him as a fellow outcast and he stayed near us during the entire celebration. And then..." Sirius's brow furrowed. "And then...I can't remember after that."  
  
"Neither can I," Remus said. "Severus?"  
  
"No. I find it absolutely ridiculous that I, of all people, can not remember my own past life..." Severus growled.  
  
"Ah, the job of guarding space-time not all it's cracked up to be, Severus?" Sirius teased.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up, Sirius Black," Severus snapped, turning back to his computer.  
  
"I wonder..." Remus mused quietly, drawing the attention of the other two men. "I wonder if...this is how he felt, 2000 years ago. Aware of your power, yet unable to use it. Unable to protect her...them. Is this how Saturn felt?"  
  
Sirius and Severus stared at Remus.  
  
"Remus..." Sirius began, before he realized that he didn't know quite what to day.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Muryoku Mashi is how I imagine it would be in Japanese, but this is not a term they have ever used (at least, not that I know of) in the manga, and most certainly not in reference to Saturn.  
  
The whole edgy-Remus thing is really based off of how Michiru/Neptune acts in the manga. At this point, she's very tense and upset, when she's usually calm and cool. In my opinion, it's because she's sort of the motherly, I'll- take-care-of-you figure of the Outer Senshi. She and the other three have built this wonderful life together, and now, not only is it falling apart, but it seems that they are no longer needed. No wonder she's edgy!  
  
I've sort of created a background for the Outer Senshi. Most of this is based on what they say about their past incarnations during the Infinity Arc. 


	6. New Soldier Dreams, Part Six

Harry takes a bath and then everybody wakes up. The last in part of the arc.  
  
Harry hummed a song he couldn't remember hearing, but that was all right. He was sure he had heard it somewhere. Maybe it was one of the songs Remus- papa liked to play on his violin...  
  
Oh, well.  
  
Harry continued to hum as he slowly pulled his socks off. As he stood up to place them in the hamper, he felt, rather than heard, a loud noise and saw something move in the mirror.  
  
Harry cringed and whimpered. He was afraid and he was alone and there was something in the mirror-  
  
Sirius-papa, help! he thought. Remus-papa! Severus-papa! Help me!  
  
The thing in the mirror moved again, shimmered. Harry whimpered again, but stood up bravely, trembling a little. He could handle this. He could handle anything. Sirius-papa had been teaching him how to fight, after all.  
  
"Don't be afraid," it said. It shimmered again, and tall boy in a strange robe appeared in the mirror. The torso of the robe was white, but below the waist was a dark purple colour. The hood, set back unused onto the shoulders was also purple, but the thick cord that tied in the back around the waist and the one that formed a Celtic knot on the chest were both brown. On top of the knot was a crystal with spikes the jabbed into the air all over it. A smaller, similar crystal could be seen on the boy's choker. Underneath a fringe of wild black hair was a thin circlet with a dark purple crystal, cut into an oval, in the very centre.  
  
He looks familiar, Harry thought.  
  
The boy held out a gloved hand, causing his short, cut sleeves to rustle. Slowly, Harry put his own, smaller hand up to the boy's, pressing against the cool glass of the mirror.  
  
"Don't be afraid," the boy said, staring down at Harry impassively with cold, green eyes.  
  
"Who..." Harry began, nervous. "Who are you? How did you get inside the mirror?"  
  
"I am inside of you," the boy said. "I am the you that sleeps inside. The sleeping you."  
  
"'The sleeping me'?" Harry asked. "Inside?"  
  
"It has come – the time of awakening. The beginning of a new mission." The boy began to fade into the mirror. "You must awaken. The sleeping me, protected by our star, Saturn. You must awaken, and awaken soon."  
  
Harry stared at the mirror for a few minutes, waiting to see if the boy would return. When he didn't, Harry looked around, confused.  
  
I wonder who he was, the boy thought as he continued undressing, watching the mirror the entire time. It was like I knew him...and he knew me...  
  
Harry sank into the bath tub and began to reread one of Remus's books.  
  
Wake up  
  
But he couldn't concentrate. Something was in his vision, images that he couldn't possible recognize but did...  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!" a sandy haired boy in a light blue robe shouted as he ran his fingers across a harp before disappearing.  
  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" another boy, taller with freckles and a bright red robe that clashed with his even redder hair. He fired an arrow and disappeared as well.  
  
"Jupiter Oak Evolution!" cried a third, chubbier boy with brown hair, a vibrant green robe, and a crown of leaves above his circlet.  
  
What are these? Harry thought at a young girl with bushy hair in meatball- ponytails held a dark, coughing young man. These vision I see...I must hurry.  
  
His forehead felt warm, almost burning hot. Harry stood up, putting on his shirt and pants and walked over to the mirror, where he was at eye-level with the boy in the robe. On his forehead was the mark of Saturn.  
  
Harry touched the mirror and the boy did the same for a brief moment before Harry turned and left the room.  
  
"The darkness drops again; but now I know that  
  
Twenty centuries of stony sleep  
  
Were vexed to nightmare by a rocking cradle..."  
  
Harry turned to look at the moon through the hall window.  
  
-----  
  
The house gave a slight rattle. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to grab Sirius, Remus and Severus's attentions.  
  
The three exchanged glances. Sirius stood up off the wall and helped Remus up as well.  
  
"That was-" Severus began, but was cut off as the door opened.  
  
"Harry," Sirius gasped.  
  
"A person starts to live when he can live outside himself," Harry said as he entered the room. "...a quote from Albert Einstein."  
  
The mark faded from his forehead.  
  
"Harry, your body-"  
  
"The time has come," Harry said. "The time of our new awakening, our new beginning."  
  
The three men stared at the boy in shock.  
  
"It doesn't change. No matter how many times we may be reincarnated and reborn, who we life for, who we fight for, who we die for will never change."  
  
"Harry!" Sirius cried. "That...that is..."  
  
"Do you remember?" Severus asked. "Your memories. From before, from the past. Do you remember them?"  
  
Harry was silent for a few moments, staring up at Sirius, Remus and Severus with heavy, clear eyes.  
  
"It's not like before," Harry finally said. "We're different now. We can all fight together now, as a team, to protect our Princess. To protect the Earth. We don't have to fight faraway and alone anymore. We were reborn together with her to fight together with her. And now, it is finally time."  
  
He finally smiled, and a bit of the Harry they knew seemed to return.  
  
"You've raised me and brought me up so far. Sirius-papa, Remus-papa, Severus-papa. Thank you. But now it is my turn to lead you three. To where the other are waiting for us."  
  
Harry held out his hand, where a glowing crystal in the same of a crystal ball sat. Sirius, Remus and Severus looked down to discover their own small crystal balls glowing before their chests.  
  
"These crystal balls are symbols," Harry explained. "Symbols of the new Witchsoldiers."  
  
A flash of light appeared between Harry and the others, slowing fading to reveal an ornate cup with small wings and a smooth cresent moon on the top.  
  
The Holy Grail?  
  
The lid opened to reveal the bushy-haired girl and the dark boy.  
  
"The Prince and the Princess?!" Severus shouted, staring at the images in disbelief.  
  
The girl and boy began to cough violently and seemed to wilt away.  
  
"What's happening? Why are they coughing like that?" Remus demanded.  
  
"What the hell's going on?!" Sirius cried.  
  
Harry picked up one of the white roses as the image and the grail faded away. In his hand, the flower turned black and died, petals falling the floor and vanishing into dust.  
  
"The rose...!"  
  
Harry stared at the older men, his eyes hard and serious.  
  
"We must go," Harry said. "A crisis is approaching. Our Prince and Princess are in danger. We must leave now!"  
  
The mark of Saturn reappeared on his forehead, glowing with an intensity that the other three hadn't seen in a long time. Their own forehead felt warm, almost unbearably hot, and they knew that their own marks had finally returned.  
  
These three rings... Severus noticed how the low light in the room bounced off the gem on his ring.  
  
Symbolizing the promise... Sirius looked down at his ring, moving his fingers a bit.  
  
To raise Harry... Remus glanced down at his ring as well, studying it.  
  
Are no longer needed...  
  
He has grown up now.  
  
Harry ran out the door, his feet barely hitting the ground.  
  
We must hurry and go to the place...the place where we must gather.  
  
For that is where our true dreams shall always exist...  
  
End...for now.  
  
Whew! End of the Outer Senshi's story. After this, I might go back and write from the beginning of the Dreams Arc, because otherwise, it might get really, really confusing for those who haven't read the manga.  
  
I did my best to translate the original sailor fuku into wizarding robes.  
  
I think this might be a quite from a poem or such. This is how it appeared in the manga translation on , so this is what I used. 


End file.
